Planet New Tokyo
Settled in 5 AS, New Tokyo is the capitol of the Kusari Empire and, with nearly two hundred million people clinging to its scattered islands, its most populous planet. Despite -- or perhaps because of -- this crowding, New Tokyo is a vibrant world with centuries of history and some of the most advanced technology in the colonies. It is a culture in transition, as bureaucrats and corporations wrestle with the best ways to manage the rapidly increasing pace of change. To accomplish this difficult task, the Kusari ruling body, the Shogunate, works closely with corporate keiretsu -- such as Samura and Kishiro -- to advance the interests of the Empire while safeguarding the heritage of the Kusari people. Infocard *DIAMETER: 14,802 km. *MASS: 6.01 x 10e24 kg. *TERRAIN: Archipelago *TEMPERATURE: -35°C to 39°C *ESCAPE VELOCITY: 12.01 km/sec Ships Selling *Kusari J20P-21F Drone Freighter (Level 10, $62,820) *Kusari J7P-7Q Drake Light Fighter (Level 10, $51,920) *Bounty Hunter AP-7031 Barracuda Heavy Fighter (Level 13, $71,210) Commodities Selling *Basic Alloy - $200 *Construction Machinery - $470 *Consumer Goods - $108 *Engine Components - $225 *Food Rations - $66 *H-Fuel - $120 *Light Arms - $630 *Luxury Consumer Goods - $810 *Luxury Food - $1,120 *Niobium - $512 *Optical Chips - $88 *Oxygen - $5 *Pharmaceuticals - $216 *Water - $15 Guns For Sale *Scrambler 1 *Sunfury 1 *Disinfector 1 *Sunfrenzy 1 Turrets For Sale *Scrambler Turret 1 *Disinfector Turret Missiles For Sale *Stalker Missile - Class 1 *Slingshot Missile - Class 3 *Windstalker Missile - Class 3 *Sweeper Missile - Class 4 *Catapult Missile - Class 5 Shields For Sale *Adv. Sentry Fr. Shield - Class 2 *Adv. Sentry H.F. Shield - Class 2 *Adv. Sentry L.F. Shield - Class 2 *Guardian Fr. Shield - Class 3 (Level 2) *Guardian H.F. Shield - Class 3 (Level 2) *Guardian L.F. Shield - Class 3 (Level 2) *Adv. Guardian Fr. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Adv. Guardian H.F. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Adv. Guardian L.F. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Sentinel Fr. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) *Sentinel H.F. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) *Sentinel L.F. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Starkiller Torpedo Launcher *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Razor Mine *Seeker Mine *Tadpole Mine *Wardog Mine News HOGOSHA SEEN WITH FINANCE MINISTER: NEW TOKYO -- Top Hogosha Boss Ito Lei was spotted dining at a private table with Finance Minister Hiro Tanaka at New Tokyo's exclusive seafood restaurant Junyo Market last week. The two men came in at different times and Tanaka appeared disguised, but he was still recognized by several of the patrons. According to reports, the two shook hands and sat at a dark table near the back of the restaurant where they spoke for some time and rang up a bill of over three thousand credits on rare Junyo seafood delicacies. The Hogosha boss paid the bill. Rumors "Life in State Police is not as simple as it once was. We and the Hogosha had an agreement. Smuggling Artifacts is fine, but not Cardamine. The Golden Chrysanthemums have disturbed this harmonious balance. They insist on importing drugs into Roppongi, where we cannot watch them carefully. IC is not very concerned with their activities, so there is little we can do." - Detective Akio Ono, Kusari State Police "The Hogosha are not really criminals, like the GC or the Blood Dragons. They may engage in questionable behavior around Kishiro and foreign shippers' storage areas on occasion, but will never directly attack any ship. Artifacts are harmless trinkets. All this fuss with the colony-wide ban seems rather extreme to me." - Detective Takeshi Yoshida, Kusari State Police "The youth of New Tokyo are developing dangerous habits. They prefer the taste of inferior foreign foods like Synth Paste to superior Kyushu brands. What little extra money they have goes into buying Libertonian Luxury Goods and smuggled Cardamine." - New Tokyo Bartender Hirotsugu Tansho "Bounty Hunters are not welcome in Kusari space, outside of the Shikoku system. The Kusari State Police prefers to take care of its own criminal problems. We do not need to rely on uncouth foreigners like the Bounty Hunters Guild to perform this task." - New Tokyo Bartender Hirotsugu Tansho "The Kanto Field is directly behind Tokyo. It was once Kusari's most important mining area, many centuries ago. Now it has become a criminal gathering place. The Hogosha keep thing under control for us in there. In exchange, we let them do as they please around their base, Kabukicho." - Inspector Miki Wada, Kusari State Police "We believe there is a Jump Hole in the Kanto Field that leads to Kyushu and points beyond. From there, the Blood Dragons and Golden Chrysanthemums can access our system and attack the Kusari people. We are certain that the Hogosha know its location, but they will not tell us, as it is most likely used for Artifact smuggling." - Detective Akio Ono, Kusari State Police "We as Kusari must change our traditional ways. Kishiro is an example for the future. Unfortunately, Samura wishes to preserve the past. They are too close with the Hogosha, who are far more unscrupulous that they would like to admit. Rather than reforming their agricultural production methods to resist the advance of Synth Foods, they have chosen to expend their resources on lobbying the government and backing the Farmers Alliance." - New Tokyo Bartender Hirotsugu Tansho "The most difficult assignment for a Junsa like me is at Sapporo, within the clouds of Hokkaido. We must protect Samura's interests there at all costs. At least that's what Tokyo says. So we help protect a system that should be the exclusive domain of the Naval Forces." - Detective Takeshi Yoshida, Kusari State Police "Frankly speaking, I do not understand why we must persecute the Blood Dragons so strongly. They are not indiscriminate pirates like the Outcasts or Corsairs, only attacking Kishiro when they need supplies. Samura and the government have a deep hatred of the Dragons that has not diminished over the centuries. So I must follow orders..." - Inspector Miki Wada, Kusari State Police "My ship is just passing through, and it's good to drink real Kusari beer again. We normally do the Pharmaceuticals run from Denver. Tomorrow we'll drop by our company offices in Shinjuku, and then head to Kyushu with the bulk of the load. We often bring Kyushu Food Containers on the return trip." - Dr. Yutaka Uchida, Samura Heavy Industries "Almost all Kusari shipping stops in Tokyo. My family is here, but I don't see them often. It's a lonely life, that of a tanshin funin. We just brought a load of Niobium from Tau-29. I'm transferring to an armored transport leaving for Hokkaido on a Side Arms delivery to the Matsumoto within the next hour. Hokkaido is not an easy trip. Maybe I'll have some whiskey before I go." - Dr. Yutaka Uchida, Samura Heavy Industries "They just unloaded my ship's Luxury Food from Junyo at the Tsukiji fish market. Junyo is Samura's most exciting project. We have transformed a sterile ocean moon in Shikoku into Kusari's top seafood production area within 50 years. The secret is the Alien Organisms from Kurile in the Sigma-19 system. They have not only oxygenated Junyo's oceans in record time but have provided cheap and abundant Food for the shrimp and fish farms." - Dr. Yutaka Uchida, Samura Heavy Industries "Samura handles most of the Kusari cargo runs across the Sigma-13 system to Rheinland. As part of the Treaty of Honshu, which ended the 80 Years War, we are not allowed to enter New Berlin. Instead, we must transfer our cargo to Republican at the Mainz Outpost in Frankfurt. That's fine with me -- it is too cold in New Berlin." - Dr. Yutaka Uchida, Samura Heavy Industries "I just sold a shipment of Manhattan Luxury Goods for the spoiled brats of our Shibuya district. The trip from Liberty is tiring, given the threat of Xeno and Lane Hacker attacks. Then you must contend with those crazy Golden Chrysanthemum pirates, who would rather steal their designer clothes than buy them like a proper Kusari woman." - Dr. Yutaka Uchida, Samura Heavy Industries "Kishiro supplies many of the bases within this system, at least those that are not Samura owned. I don't like Tokyo. It always feels like Samura's heavy hand is at work here. In Honshu the city is much smaller and the ocean cleaner, but neither planet offers much arable land. Our Kusari ancestors came from many light years away in search of more space -- how ironic that we landed here." - Koji Yamaguchi, Kishiro Technologies "We have a large factory staffed with foreign workers at the Deshima Station in Shikoku. Producing Kusari Consumer Goods cheaply and efficiently is the only way to stay competitive with LPI, who uses free prison labor to keep its production costs down." - Koji Yamaguchi, Kishiro Technologies "Samura won't let us land on Yokohama, so we must deliver our Shinagawa produced Optical Chips here instead. For the same reason, we ship Engine Components here rather than complete the journey to Kyushu, which is effectively a Samura base." - Koji Yamaguchi, Kishiro Technologies "Kishiro competes directly with Samura in the New York-New Tokyo Luxury Goods and Niobium trade. We both suffer equally in Libertonian space at the hands of the Rogues and Xenos. But once we enter Kusari, Kishiro has an advantage. The Blood Dragons attack Samura mercilessly. By comparison, we are merely occasional targets of convenience." - Koji Yamaguchi, Kishiro Technologies "Kishiro has been patient with Samura's antics in Hokkaido, but we must not squander too much in that endeavor. Bretonia is expanding into Tau-23 as we speak, obtaining the mineral wealth that Kusari sorely needs. Rather than carrying on their feud with the Blood Dragons, the government should think of all the Kusari people, not just the Samura cronies." - Koji Yamaguchi, Kishiro Technologies "My ship, the Kamakura Maru, just completed an arduous journey from New London with a shipment of Gold. Now I have to leave it Yukawa for several months. Somewhere in Tau-29, the Outcasts attacked, and a missile penetrated the aft bulkhead of reactor core 3. We patched it up, but it was a close call." - Koji Yamaguchi, Kishiro Technologies "It's always raining here -- worse than New London. At least you can get Synth Paste here. That was a major coup by Synth Foods. Word on the street is that the government couldn't pay for that Jump Gate in Hokkaido and asked for a price break. Manhattan made a deal by offering a free loan in exchange for access to the Kusari Food market. It worked like a charm in Rheinland." - Concierge Mariko Saito, Orbital Spa and Cruise "I'm the Orbital rep here in Tokyo. It's my job to coordinate the delivery of supplies to the Hawaii cruise ship in Sigma-19. I also do the local marketing, trying to get the wealthy and upwardly mobile Tokyo clientele to come out to our little ship and see the magnificent view of the Edge." - Concierge Mariko Saito, Orbital Spa and Cruise "Your best bet at making good money with Orbital is the Luxury Food runs to the Hawaii. They eat a lot of those giant green prawns out there, let me tell you. They taste kind of funny to me, to be honest. I guess I'm used to Synth Paste. I prefer the beef flavor, whatever that is." - Concierge Mariko Saito, Orbital Spa and Cruise "Universal handles part of the Luxury Goods trade between Manhattan and Tokyo. It is a very competitive route, but there's room for three. We usually pick up Niobium for the return trip. If only we didn't have those dark Independent Worlds to cross, where the bandits are always waiting." - Universal Shipping Rep Jimmy Carpenter "We're delivering some of Detroit's finest personal Side Arms to the Kusari State Police. Then I'll probably pick up some supplies for the Roppongi Station, high above this planet. I prefer it up there. You can get Liberty Ale and other things from home." - Universal Shipping Rep Jimmy Carpenter "We will prevail in our battle with Samura. Their farmers are using outdated methods and seeds to grow crops. More importantly, we are not reliant on planets. Plans are underway on Deshima to build an expansion wing of 50 biodomes. Soon we will crush the farmers of Kyushu." - Dr. Makoto Yokoyama, Synth Foods "That damned Farmers Alliance attacked us just as we left the Shikoku Gate. The State Police is not pursuing those Samura henchmen like they should. Yeah, they've opened up their Food market, but they looked the other way when we lost a ship." - Dr. Makoto Yokoyama, Synth Foods "Tokyo is the only place we can buy Side Arms legitimately within Kusari. It's very controlled here -- not like Liberty, I hear. We don't have rabble like those Rogues and Xenos in Kusari -- just misguided souls like the Golden Chrysanthemums and those Blood Dragons." - Takao Shimizu, Hogosha "I'm visiting this great city to pick up some supplies for our base in the Kanto. There's a great little sushi bar down the way that I always visit. You have to try the purple sea urchin, although it might be an acquired taste for a Gaijin like you." - Takao Shimizu, Hogosha Category:Planets Category:Kusari Systems